YUNII : Naruto fanficton
by Yuniiii
Summary: Yunii moved to the hidden leaf village when she was very young and has no idea where she came from or who her parents are (or any relatives). Many things await her in the future. Keep reading to see her journey to become a great ninja!
1. The Graduation exam

Yunii woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window.

Today is the graduation exam at the academy, she's been training non-stop. *knock knock*

"Who could that be this early in the am?" Yunii thought as she got up and walked to the door.

She opened the door and saw Hinata "G-good morning, Yunii" she said.

"Um... hello, what are you doing here?" Yunii said looking at her confused.

"I-i just wanted to walk with someone, to the a-academy... and you were the only one i could think of..." she said

"Wait... WHAT TIME IS IT!?" Yunii asked looking around

"T-The graduation exam is starting in 10 minutes-"

"OH NOOO I OVERSLEPT!!!" Yunii said cutting Hinata off "Stay here I'll be ready in 3 minutes" *runs into apartment*

Yunii ran into her bathroom, and put on the clothes she laid out last night, she wears a white tank top with a blue jacket, a blue skirt, and dark blue shoes. Then brushes her black hair and puts it in a ponytail. (Yunii has tan skin with light green eyes, and black hair)

(3 minutes later)

Yunii walks out the door and locks it. "Ok im ready"Yunii says. Hinata nods an *ok* and they start walking.

It's quite most of the time Yunii and Hinata are walking. Yunii doesn't really have friends, she talks to Hinata from time to time, but that's about it.

"S-so... do you think you'll pass?" Hinata asked braking the silence.

"I hope so..." Yunii replied

(Time skip)

They arrive at the academy, and it was a very quite and awkward walk.

When they walk in they see Ino and sakura (along with a bunch of other fangirls) fighting over who gets to sit by Sasuke. Hinata doesn't pay them no mind and walks away to sit somewhere else. Leaving Yunii standing there not knowing where to sit.

Soon Iruka-sensei walks in the room, and almost everyone is sitting down.

"Yunii, please have a seat"

Yunii blushes in embarrassment looking all over the class for a seat. She spots a seat next to Naruto, and walks fast over to him to take a seat.

Naruto looks at Yunii and Yunii looks at him and blushes "um, hello" she says with a smile. Naruto smiles back at her "hi"

Iruka started explaining the exam and what they had to do to pass, it seemed like it went on forever before the test actually started. "And with that being said, we shall now start the exam" Iruka said.

He called several names. And now it's Narutos turn. "Naruto" Iruka said looking directly at him. Naruto got up to preform the clone jutsu.

"Good luck, Naruto" Yunii whispered to him before he got up. "I'll pass for sure, believe it!" He said with a grin looking at Yunii. Yunii just smiled at him.

When he went up he made a clone, but it looked lifeless and kind of pale.

All the kids laughed. But Yunii frowned. "HAHA WHAT A LOSER" Kiba yelled making fun of Naruto.

"HEY-" "Shut up Kiba, i bet you can't even spell the word loser" Yunii said cutting off Naruto. "Psh, whatever" Kiba pouted.

"Ok ok that's enough everyone. thanks Naruto you can have a seat now"

Naruto got to his seat, "hehe, thanks Yunii" he said still a little sad over his clone.

"No problem" Yunni said with a grin. He looked down and Yunii looked at Naruto with a frown "...Naru-"

"Yunii you're up!" Iruka said cutting her off.

Yunii looks up from Naruto and looks around the class for a few seconds before getting up and walking to the front of the classroom.

She makes a quick hand sign, but nothing happens. She stands there embarrassed and frustrated. "Ha, Looks like someone's not as tough as she seems" Ino says with a giggle trying to look cool in front of Sasuke.

She tries again, and once more, nothing happens. Everyone looks at her with a strait face. "You can do it Yunii!" Naruto shouts from the back of the class. With his words, she is determined to pass this exam, no matter what! She does the hand sign one more time, and a another Yunii appears next to her " YES I DID IT!" Yunii shouts jumping up and down.

"Very good Yunii, you may now sit back down" Iruka says while writing on his clip bored.

Yunii started walking back to her seat and on her way she gave Ino a little smirk "Hmph" Ino looks away with a huff.

(Time skip)

It's lunch time, and Yunii is sitting by herself, she's use to it, so it doesn't bother her.

"Hmm, i wonder where Naruto is..." Yunii thinks to herself. She and Naruto have always seen each other, but never really talked. They was either to shy, or couldn't talk at the time. But today, Yunii felt happy she talked to him, and stood up for him. And she thinks they could be friends...

Yunii went to go look for Naruto, but couldn't find him anywhere. She was to beginning to worry he didn't pass.

Eventually, lunch time was over, and she had to go back to the academy to see if SHE passed.

(Time skip)

Everyone was checking the board to see if they passed, sure enough, you did. You was happy, but you didn't see Naruto's name anywhere...

(Time skip, a few hours later)

Yunii was walking to her favorite ramen place, with her brand new ninja head ban.

When she gets there, she see's Naruto and Iruka-sensei, with several bolls of ramen in front of Naruto. "n-Naruto! And Iruka-sensei?" Yunii says excited and slightly confused

"Hey Yunii" Naruto says with Ramen in his mouth. "What are you guys doing here?" Yunii ask. "I just wanted to congratulate Naruto on passing the exam" Iruka says with a smile.

"Naruto passed?" Yunii asked looking at Naruto "Believe it!" Naruto says pointing to his head ban. "AWESOME!" "Of course, how could i ever think Naruto wouldn't pass? He did say he would" Yunii thought with a little giggle

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked "oh nothing" Yunii replied with a slight blush smiling at him.

"Well i should get going, congrats on both of you passing" Iruka says "Thanks!" Naruto and Yunii says waving as Iruka walks out.

"So, why are you here?" Naruto asked sipping down his ramen. "For the best ramen in town of course, this is my favorite restaurant in all the village" Yunii says with a smile.

"REALLY!? MINE TO!" Naruto says excited looking at Yunii

"haha i can tell" Yunii laughs looking at several bolls in front of him. Naruto laughs and they talk for hours until night falls.

"Well i guess I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto" Yunii says happily

"Yup" Naruto says with a grin.

(At the hokage's office)

"You asked for me lord 3rd?" Iruka asked

"Yes, i wanted to know more about your student Yunii Hiyabunsu" Hokage 3rd said

"Oh! She's a very good student, i see she has great potential..." Iruka says

"Hmm... how about her chakra?" Hokage 3rd asked

"She seems to be keeping it under control" Iruka says

"Ok great, we don't want the 3 tailed beast losing control again. Also, make sure she doesn't find out about what's inside of her, because if she does, it may be the end of the leaf village" Hokage says seriously

"Yes my lord" Iruka says

Hello, thanks so much for reading! This is my 1st story on here so please go easy on me if i made any mistakes =. Also, i will be continuing this story if you was wondering so if you like it so far you can follow for updates . Ok im gonna go now... bye


	2. teams

Yunii could barley sleep because she was so excited to see whose team she's going to be on, she just hopes it's no one that's mean or annoying.

(Time skip, morning)

*Yawn* Yunii gets up, and looks out the window... "Today's the day i officially become a ninja... no matter whose team in on, I've got to try my best" Yunii thinks as she looks at her head ban.

She takes the head ban and puts it on her head, and puts on the rest of her clothes. And gets ready to go.

(Time skip)

Yunii is outside walking and she notice some adults talking about her so she leaned in closer to hear what they was saying

"i can't believe they actually approved of her becoming a ninja!" Lady with brown hair said.

"I know! That girl is a monster, if she gets emotional at all that beast-"

"Shhh, we can't talk about that, remember." Lady with brown hair cuts off lady with blond hair.

"what are they talking about? What Beast? I don't even know them... those jerks" Yunii thinks as she walks away slightly upset.

Sense Yunii wasn't born in the leaf village, people have always seen her differently from the other villagers. They feared she may have been sent from another village to destroy the leaf, or something like that. Many people have theories on Yunii, but non are exactly correct.

(Time skip)

Yunii was one of the 1st to get to class, the only other people here are Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata.

"Hey Yunii!" Naruto says as Yunii walks in the classroom

"Hi" Yunii smiles and waves

Hinata looks at Yunii a bit confused. Kiba is sleeping, Shino is playing with his beetle, and Sasuke is just sitting with his hands crossed over his mouth.

"Sooo whose team do you think you'll be on?" Naruto asked

"I don't really know, but who ever i get, I'll try my best no matter what" Yunii replies

"Cool!... maybe we'll be on the same team..." he says blushing

"That be really cool, but i doubt it..." Yunii replies looking at him

"Don't doubt it, just believe it will!" Naruto says with a grin.

Yunii laughs a little "ok" she says with a smile.

Sakura and Ino barges into the classroom, then start arguing over who got in 1st.

*sigh* "do they ever stop arguing" Yunii sighed

"NO I GOT IN HERE FIRST!" Ino screamed

Sakura looked over and saw Sasuke sitting at a seat next to the window, and she rushed over there to sit next to him.

"H-hi Sakura!" Naruto said junping in front of her.

"Out of my way!" She said pushing him out the way

"H-hey Sasuke..." Sakura said blushing

Sasuke looked at her, but then looked away.

Eventually all the fangirls showed up and started fangirling over Sasuke.

"I don't get it! Why do they all like that jerk?!" Naruto asked slightly upset and jealous.

"I have no idea" Yunii said with a sigh

"Hmm, i just noticed, you never fangirl over him" Naruto said

"He's not really my type" Yunii said with a shrug.

"He's sooo cute" one of the fangirls said with hearts in her eyes

"THAT'S IT" Naruto screamed

"W-what are you gonna do?" Yunii asked looking at Naruto

Naruto got on top of the desk in front of Sasuke.

"I don't get it! Why do they like him? It's always Sasuke this and Sasuke that!" Naruto thought looking at him

All the fangirls looked at them.

"HEY NARUTO, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sakura screamed

A boy made a mistake and pushed Naruto into Sasuke, and they kissed!

*GASP* Yunii and all the fangirls gasped. Kiba laughed.

Naruto and Sasuke pushed away from each other and started coughing in disgust.

Yunii chuckled a little

"NARUTOOO" all the fangirls yelled

"Uh oh" Yunii said awkwardly.

All the fangirls started beating him up.

Iruka-sensei walked in the room and all the girls stopped hitting him and went to their seat, leaving Naruto laying on the floor, he looks just as pale as a ghost.

"Naruto... are you ok?" Yunii asked looking over him

Naruto didn't reply so Yunii just reached her hand out to help him up and they walked to the seat they was sitting yesterday.

(Time skip)

Iruka-sensei stands facing the class with a scroll, he clears his throat once, twice and once more before announcing the teams.

"All right listen up. Since the number of students isn't divisible by 3, so we had to make some adjustments..." He explains. "One team will have 4 people, that 4th person won't necessarily be an extra, but they will be moved around depending on the situation." He says

"What the heck? Isn't it completely out of the question to have a 4 man team... plus a sensei..." Yunii thinks

Iruka then goes on and on about what it means to be a team. Yunii decided to tune him out until he got to the good part: team sorting.

She looks out side the window and see's a bird hopping around in the grass, then starts day dreaming.

"Yunii" Iruka calls

"Y-yes" Yunii blushes when everyone looks at her.

"Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. You will be team 7" Iruka states

Yuniis face grows warm in embarrassment when she realized he hadn't been addressing her, and putting her on a team...

to her dismay, Iruka had been announcing the teams this whole time she was daydreaming.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and me huh? Im not so sure this team will work... Naruto likes Sakura, and Sakura likes Sasuke... and then there's me" Yunii sighs thinking about her team.


End file.
